Besting the Bully
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione reminds Neville why Malfoy isn't scary. Minor language and implied romance. Written for the Sherlock Competition Part 1 prompt #8, the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #9, the If You dare Challenge prompt #28 and the Setting Boot Camp prompt #40.


Written for the _Sherlock Competition _Part 1 prompt #8, the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #9 (Christmas cookies), the _If You dare Challenge _prompt #28 (spitting image) and the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #40 (cat).

* * *

Besting the Bully

There are few things in the world that Neville hates. One of them happens to be Draco Malfoy.

For six long years, Malfoy came up with every snide comment under the sun that he could in order to belittle the Gryffindor. Sometimes his insults bounced off, and sometimes they left their mark.

He'd grown accustomed to the prat's words. He always had something to say, and nothing nice to say to anyone. For six years Hermione spent her spare time trying to liven up Neville's foul mood whenever Malfoy made a comment towards him.

"He only says those things to make himself feel better," she told him, rubbing his back as they sat in the common room of Gryffindor. Her cat sat on her lap, her opposite hand stroking the feline's back. "Malfoy builds up his confidence by belittling others."

"I know Hermione," he said weakly, staring into the fire. "But sometimes he goes too far."

"Malfoy usually goes too far. What did he say this time?"

Neville cringed, hesitating before he spoke. "He spoke about my parents. He was poking fun at them."

Her eyes widened. "And you did nothing about it?"

He pursed his lips. "I thought about it. But Dumbledore was standing right there nearby. He heard everything, and I'm sure Malfoy will get an earful from the Headmaster later. I didn't want to do something and disappoint Dumbledore."

"Neville, he's not going to get disappointed because you stood up for your parents- you know that. What's the real reason that you let him step on you?"

He shrugged, not offering up an answer. Hermione pulled away and crossed her arms. Her cat, sensing the up rise of emotion jumped off her lap and darted away.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of standing up for yourself- your parents! Neville, I've seen you do plenty of heroic things. Standing up to the school bully isn't too terrible, is it?"

He shrugged a second time, and she arched an eyebrow, refusing to say anything else. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I'm not afraid of Malfoy if that's what you're implying."

"You better not be. He's nothing to fear. Malfoy is all talk and no action. So why do you seem so apprehensive to do something about his comments? You shouldn't take those sitting down. I know he can talk a lot of shit. Whatever he said I'm guessing wasn't very kind."

"No, it wasn't," Neville muttered, clenching and unclenching his hands. "It's not who said it Hermione, but what he said."

"So what did he say?"

The man shook his head. "I won't repeat it. But Hermione, I get the feeling that Malfoy isn't just a school bully anymore. There's something about him that screams deception."

"You think he's up to something?"

"Maybe. I just think his jabs at me were worse than normal. He's trying to get a rise out of me."

"He's always trying to get a rise out of people Neville. That's what Malfoy lives for. But what bothered you so much? Come on, stop dancing around the question. What did he say or do that made you shy away from saying something back?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "See, Malfoy is like the spitting image of Lucius."

"So I've noticed."

"Yeah, and you've heard the rumors lately…"

"Oh Neville, not that nonsense about Lucius helping Bella torture your parents?"

"Yes- well, no, that's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is that Malfoy cracked jokes about the experience. He made it seem like my parents were never human to begin with."

"In Malfoy's eyes they probably weren't." She adjusted herself and wrapped her arms around the man. "Listen Neville, don't let him get to you. He wants a reaction, so be sure to avoid giving him one. That will seriously mess with him. Or hell, retaliate back. The Malfoy's have probably been inbreeding forever. Now _that _will upset him."

"You think it's a good idea to counter Malfoy's words by insulting his family?"

"Well, I think it would be funny for one thing. And I do think it would mess with him. Look Neville, I don't know what he said to make you so sad and what exactly was said that made you do nothing in return, but don't let him have the upper hand. The next time he tries something like that, just throw out insults of your own. You know how bloody sensitive he can be."

Despite himself, Neville couldn't help smiling at that. "You think so?"

"I know so. Malfoy has a sensitive soul, whether or not he likes to admit it. Strike him there and he won't know what to say."

He nodded. "Thanks Hermione." Reaching over he gave her a hug, hanging on a little longer than he needed to. "I can't believe I let that ferret get the best of me."

"I can't either," she replied with a grin. "Now brush off whatever he said Neville, because I bet it isn't true. And, seriously, say something snappy in return next time. I mean, it's Malfoy. You can come up with a million things to yell at him for just off the top of your head."

"You're right Hermione, thanks." He stood, heading towards the door. On the way he grabbed one of the complimentary Christmas cookies that appeared whenever the tray emptied. "I think I will."

"Where are you going?" she called after him, tilting her head. "It's almost curfew."

"I know, but do you really think Malfoy abides by curfew?" He turned around at the door, grinning in her direction. "I have a bully to confront."

* * *

**A/n:** Short little story. Hoe you enjoyed!


End file.
